<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"That was not an invitation!" by NatRomanov</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556910">"That was not an invitation!"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatRomanov/pseuds/NatRomanov'>NatRomanov</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>707 | Choi Luciel's Real Name, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:42:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatRomanov/pseuds/NatRomanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Currently you were sprawled out on the couch, concentrated gaze fixed on the TV as you tried once again to beat the final boss of a game. You already lost count of how many attempts had been made, so far.<br/>When your character died once again, you let the controller drop in frustration and tilted your head back with an annoyed groan, the heels of your palms digging into your eyes.<br/>"Ugh, fuck me!", you called out, at the same time deciding that that was it for the day. You were more than just done with that stupid game. Any more rounds and you were sure to lose your sanity over it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>707 | Choi Luciel &amp; Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel &amp; Reader, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"That was not an invitation!"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I tried to keep this gender neutral. If I messed it up somewhere, please let me know, so I can fix it.</p><p>Also, English is not my first language, so I apologize for every possible mistake I might have made.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you were being honest, you were basically already living at the bunker, considering the fact that you barely spent any time at your own place anymore. Aka, you felt very much at home there. So it was nothing out of the blue for you to move around the house freely, helping Saeyoung with whatever you could.<br/>
Usually that consisted of cleaning, making food and forcing him to take much needed breaks and get some sleep. </p><p> </p><p>Currently you were sprawled out on the couch, concentrated gaze fixed on the TV as you tried once again to beat the final boss of a game. You already lost count of how many attempts had been made, so far.<br/>
When your character died once again, you let the controller drop in frustration and tilted your head back with an annoyed groan, the heels of your palms digging into your eyes.<br/>
"Ugh, fuck me!", you called out, at the same time deciding that that was it for the day. You were more than just done with that stupid game. Any more rounds and you were sure to lose your sanity over it. </p><p> </p><p>But before you had the chance to silently rant more about the game, a very familiar mop of red hair popped up in your line of view and you were met with a huge grin and wiggling eyebrows.<br/>
It took you a moment until you figured out why he gave you that expression. Though as soon as it dawned on you, your face turned bright red and all you could do for a moment was splutter.<br/>
"That wasn't an invitation!" </p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure about that?", his grin only grew wider, but there was a sparkle in his eyes that you knew all too well.<br/>
<em>Oh, shit...</em>, you thought. Now you had to act fast.<br/>
With a quiet squeal, you opted for leaping over the back of the couch, running down the hall to get some distance between you two. The situation actually made you laugh. It wasn't the first time that something turned into a small cat and mouse game. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh ho ho, so that's how you wanna play, babe? Beware, God 707 never loses!" Saeyoung didn't lose any more time to chase after you.<br/>
For a while there was bright laughter, bumping into doors and walls, while trying to outrun him. </p><p> </p><p>You were well aware that he could probably easily catch up to you, because he was taller and let's not forget that he was actually a secret agent. But he always gave you a head start, prolonging the chase and you didn't miss the absolute glee on his face, during your little game. You loved seeing him so happy, thinking that it made him look even more beautiful, than he already did, if that was even possible. </p><p> </p><p>You didn't know how long your boyfriend had chased you at that point, but when you reached the kitchen, you were panting between giggles, slightly bent over with your hands resting on your knees.<br/>
"Time out! I need to catch my breath!", you called out, before you tried to take a couple deep breaths.<br/>
Saeyoung was still grinning, although also panting a little from the chase.<br/>
"Okay, God 707 will grand his adorable 606 a moment to catch their breath."</p><p> </p><p>Well, that is at least what he said. But at the same time, he was slowly creeping closer, making use of you having your eyes closed. And before you could've even noticed what happened, he was already basically jumping at you, arms wrapping tightly around you and you let out a surprised yelp.<br/>
"Sae! You tricked me!"<br/>
But to be honest, you couldn't even be mad. Not when he looked at you with his bright, happy eyes, face flushed from running after you and that big smile still in place. </p><p> </p><p>"I said a moment. We never specified how long that would be~", he simply countered in a sing-song voice, and now that you were in his grasp, he began to shower your face in small, playful kisses. On your cheeks, the tip of your nose, your forehead... You made content noises at the affection, a smile breaking out on your own lips. It was impossible to be mad at him, when he was being way too adorable. </p><p> </p><p>After the kiss attack stopped, the redhead lifted a hand up to brush your hair out of your face, expression softening as he took a moment to just look at you.<br/>
Once again he was wondering how he deserved to be with such an angel, with someone who indulged his antics and could even be as goofy as himself. You always managed to make him feel all warm and fuzzy, even when you were just smiling at him. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you have any idea just how much I love you?"<br/>
Your own expression softened at that statement and you got on your tiptoes to be able to brush your nose lovingly against his.<br/>
"Well, I hope as much as I love you", you murmured, rested one hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down into a kiss, which he returned all too happily. </p><p> </p><p>Slowly, he began to lead you backwards to the couch, until you fell on it and Saeyoung made himself comfortable on top of you, his kisses starting to trail down your jawline and neck, where he eventually left a small mark, the action making your breath hitch.<br/>
"Soo, about earlier... Are you sure it wasn't an invitation?" And like that, he was grinning again, wiggling his brows like he had done when he first showed up in the living room. </p><p> </p><p>Though it actually took your brain a moment to realize what he was referring to. But as soon as you understood, you bursted out laughing and hit his arm playfully.<br/>
"Saeyoung Choi! I thought we were about to have a cute, wholesome, cuddly moment. And you just had to go and ruin it!" </p><p> </p><p>He pouted adorably at you.<br/>
"You didn't answer my question..."<br/>
Like many times before, your heart melted when he looked at you like that and you began to rub your fingers through his hair, which he leaned into and his eyes fluttered shut.<br/>
"First I want cuddles. Then we can see where things are going", you suggested with a wink.<br/>
The way he made himself more comfortable on top of you, his face buried in the crook of your neck, indicated that he didn't seem to have anything against that plan.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My brain is currently overflowing with ideas and no matter how much I try to pull myself together, I can't help but want to post everything as soon as it's finished xD</p><p>Maybe I'll get that in check at some point... Or maybe not. We'll see.</p><p>Feedback would be highly appreciated ^_^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>